When the Balance Awakes
by Shadowed Chaos
Summary: When two mysterious figures show up at Hogworts 14 of the way thru the school year with two uni corns, one a pregent female, the other her mate, Harry and Co. are about to be thrown into a whirlwind with no seemingly way out....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.R Rowling does. Though I own Ami, Zenos, Apollis and Kallisto.  
  
**********  
  
"Ammmmiiii! Slow down!" Came the cry from a platinum blonde haired boy on a white, sliver maned unicorn. "Waa!" The boy screeched, clinging to the animals' mane as it skidded on its hindquarters, coming to a stop and tangling it and the boy in a heap.  
  
"Sorry." Ami replied, looking at the tangled mess behind her.  
  
~ Enough chitchat! Ami, help Zenos get untangled and remounted on to Apollis. ~ The unicorn beneath Ami mind spoke, its voice IDing it as a male  
  
" Yes Kallisto." Ami said, sliding off the males' black.  
  
The girl landed with a thump in a crouched position, and stood up, brushing the dust of the faded light blue robes that she wore. Striding over to her brother, Ami helped heave Apollis to her hooves, quite a feat since the female was one month along with child.  
  
"Up ya go!" Ami said, helping boost her twin up onto the animal. She then mounted Kallisto again and grabbed hold of his mane.  
  
~ Let's go, the White Bumblebee will be waiting at the Sanctuary. ~ Kallisto said, starting off in a trot as soon as Ami was ready.  
  
Apollis soon followed her mate, her white mane billowing in the wind.  
  
As the sun rose over the two animals, the unicorns lifted their heads high and broke into a canter, the humans on their back smiling with joy at the feeling of freedom as they raced to wars their future. Unaware of the dangers that lay before them.  
  
******  
  
Well, I hope you like this chapter of my Harry Potter story, as it is the first one I have written.  
  
Contest: whoever can guess who the White Bumblebee is, the get a chapter dedicated to the! And also, what are you theories on Ami and Zenos and their role to play in the story? Please take part, as there will be a few surprises in the next two to three chapters, so have a go!  
  
Authors note regrading 'Mystery': the next chapter will be out around the end of the month, as will my one shot with Sarah, then 'White Wings', and finally the on shot of Ryou Bukura. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Here's the next chapter of 'When the Balance Awakes'.  
  
Congrats to all that guessed who the White Bumblebee was. You can choose if you want a pic of Ami and Zenos, or, a pic of Ami, Zenos, Apollis and Kallista. Please let me know by e-mail ASAP.  
  
* Words * mean italics.  
  
****  
  
The Great Hall went silent as Albus Dumbledoor stood, his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Could the prefects please make sure that no one follows me, as I am going to meet two very important people out side, near the Forbidden Forrest." The headmaster explained, as he walked down the hall towards the doors.  
  
Pausing the headmaster turned, and said "Severus, could you and Minerva please come with me."  
  
***  
  
"Severus, Minerva, please read this letter that I received a week ago." Dumbledoor said, handing a letter to Minerva and Severus. He then pulled his own out and re-read it.  
  
* Dear Albus Dumbledoor, My name is Ami.  
  
I am writing to you in hope that you will allow the last of the unicorn keepers and the remains of the herd that we are bound to protect, a safe heaven from the dark idiot - Riddle -, AKA, Voldemort. The reason is that he has come after the rub-yen herd, in hopes to capture the unborn foal of the female, Apollis. There is a prophecy that the foal will join with the child of lightning, and form the Storm herds. I hope you will allow us a heaven until we find the lightning child. Apollis is about half way through the term of carriage, and we would not put the students of the school in any danger, at least not for the long term. I hope that you decide to grant us the safe haven.  
  
Yours sincerely, Ami. Zenos. *  
  
The sound of heavy hooves on the ground brought the three teachers attention to the rapidly approaching figures.  
  
Minerva could make out two horses, no, wait, they were unicorns. Unicorns of the Rub-yen herd. The creatures had people on their backs. As the animals drew closer, the transfiguration professor could see that the people wore long white cloaks, with the figure in front riding side saddle, not that there where any saddles nor reins on the animals. She could also see that the figures where a male and female, with the female in the lead.  
  
As the figures drew to a stop, the male let go of the mane, and the female rider kept one hand entrenched in the mane of the unicorn under her.  
  
"Are you the White Bumblebee, Albus Dumbledoor?" The male spoke, his voice lined with a husky accent, as the two unicorns drew to a halt, right in front of the teachers.  
  
Eyeing the way the boy sat on the unicorn, Albus concluded that the boy was only a rider, a very lucky one. The boy had the skill of an experienced rider, one that rode bare back all the time.  
  
"I am. And who are you.?" Albus answered.  
  
The boy did not answer, only turn and gesture for the staff that was in the females' hands. With expert skill, the boy caught the staff, then jumped off the horse.  
  
"I am Zenos." The boy answered the headmasters' question. "And this is Apollis, my partner."  
  
"And I am Ami. The unicorn is my partner, Kallista." Ami said, sliding off the silver-white, gold horned unicorn, with elegance that only a female had, land with soft 'thud' on the grass.  
  
"Welcome then. You must be tired. " At the nod, Severus spoke up, continuing where Albus left off.  
  
"Then I believe that Hagrid has sett up a special stable for you four. Minerva, could you please show our guests the place?"  
  
Nodding, Minerva lead the two humans and the two unicorns over to the special area that Hagrid had set up.  
  
*****  
  
"Harry! Hermione! Wait up!" the voice of Ron Weasley called out to the Boy- Who-Lived and herminie Granger. "Have you heard?! " The red head panted, catching up to them.  
  
"Heard what Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, what?" harry potter, the boy who lived asked, turning to face the boy.  
  
"You'll find out in CoMC!" was all Ron said, running of to the class, leaving Harry and Hermione to follow.  
  
***  
  
When the trio arrived at Hagrids' hut, they where surprised to see what looked like a * stable * tacked onto the Gamekeepers hut. What was more intriguing, was the two people that where in the middle of an argument.  
  
Harry stared in shock as to why two Muggles would be at Hogworts.  
  
"All right!" The booming voice of Hagrid called out, ending all talking, including the argument between the two Muggles. "There has been the unexpected arrival of two very important people and there ... Ummm... Ami, Zenos. A little help?"  
  
"The White Bumblebee has said that the Gamekeeper here is to show you two mythical animals that will be roaming around the castle grounds." The girl supplied, walking over.  
  
Harry and the rest of the class stared at the two in shock, at the two supposedly Muggles. Muggles weren't supposed to know of the mythical animals of the wizarding word. Harry only shook his head and looked the girl over.  
  
The girl had brown hair that was cut like a cape that ended at her shoulders, the back was slightly higher than the front, giving it a drip- like affect. The fringe was straight, with a slight part in the center. The eyes where a green colour, but instead of the normal pupil, it was a slight oval shape with six spikes extending to half way, giving it a star like shape. The clothes that the girl was wearing where a pair of faded blue jeans and a white peasant top. On a silver chain around the neck, a pendent resided. The lass had on sandals.  
  
The boy had a mop of shortish brown-blonde hair that sat on his head, sicking up slightly in every direction. His eyes where the same eerie green as the girls, and his pupils were the same as the girls. Around the boys' neck, hung a smallish, silver rectangular pendent, with the words 'Fallen One' inscribed on it. The boys clothes where a whitish shirt, with a silver cross on the back, with the words 'degener -eris' scrawled a cross in red. It was in Latin, and only the boy knew what it meant. He had on a pair of black cord jeans, and on his feet was a pair of white sneakers.  
  
* Who where this people * harry thought.  
  
"... umm..Zenos, please call them here." The girl said, pulling a wooden silky oak staff from its resting-place by the hut, and handed it to the boy, Zenos, who nodded.  
  
"Please close your eyes and cover your ears." The boy said, sounding like he knew what he was doing, in a tone that left no room for arguments.  
  
When every one had done that, he raised the staff, and a bright flash of light lit up the grounds, as well as a piercing screech.  
  
When the students opened their eyes, they never expected to see what they did...  
  
*****  
  
Hope you all liked that chapter. Things will be explained next chapter.  
  
SC. 


End file.
